Vignettes
by Nicole Luna
Summary: Just some random Jimmy/Cindy ficlets written over the years of my love for this fandom. Expect a lot of romance, drama, and maybe a bit of horror too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's been a while. By a while, I mean a _decade_. I was still in high school when I was actively posting my works here, but I never left the community. I continued to read more fan fiction, interacted with some great authors, and got into other fandoms along the way. However, Jimmy Neutron will always be my first love. It's been over ten years since I got into the show and I am still one of its biggest fans.

These days, I have been in a nostalgic mood and I have decided to post the vignettes I have written over the years. Some of which are inspired by the works I've read here, while most of what I have written is in line with the plots I have thought of, which will be revealed soon.

Now that's out of the way, I am sharing my first vignette featuring a highly emotional scene between Jimmy and Cindy.

/

This was uncharacteristic of them to be crying in front of each other.

The brash but beautiful blonde girl covered her face as tears continued to spill on her flushed face. He looked away, trying his best not to cry again.

"Are you sure you still want me? You've seen and heard about what I do now. Can you live with someone battling a lot of demons, herself included?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

He still couldn't look at her face, for he knew he would be more heartbroken than he is now.

"Cindy…you are the only woman I have loved this much. No one can compare to the love I have for you. What you do or what you are now isn't relevant to me," and this is where he looks at her now, "for I know that I will always love you whatever you have become."

She started crying again, her blonde hair falling all over her face. Her body wanted to close the small gap between their bodies and bury itself in his arms. Her brain, on the other hand, wanted to repel herself from his presence.

"I'm a monster, Jimmy. Can't you see that? Do you want to love someone like me?" She said in between sobs, her body winning on its war against her brain. She was now pressed against him, and he took her whole being without any hesitation.

"But I'm also a monster. All of us are. It's just the matter of finding other monsters who love you," he said softly as he caressed her back.

She let him comfort her with his body, taking in how she might never feel this again. She wasn't telling him the whole truth. She was destined to become more powerful than she already is, but die young as its trade-off.

Her thirst for power has clouded her judgment, and the love of the one she adores the most might not be able to save her.

"I will always love you, Jimmy. You have a special place in my heart that no man can replace. I will never forget you," she whispered before breaking away from his embrace.

He took her in once more, noticing how her green eyes have become darker than their usual grass color. Her face was more flushed, and her freckles have become a shade deeper. She still looked beautiful even when devastated.

/

I imagined this scene as part of the plot I've been thinking for ages, so wait for that to unfold soon. (I am way hyping that stuff, but really, it has to come out now!)

Next up: An imagined scene from one of the most popular stories here and no, it's not TOSOT. It's close enough though. I'll let you guess what that is!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, and thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter!

If you have guessed that I wrote something out of 'The Good, The Bad, and The Wealthy', then you are correct. Here's a virtual cookie for you!

This scene was inspired by Tex's response to Sheriff Jimmy regarding her 'lack of feminine charm' and how she will pull this off during the party.

I wrote this years ago either in a state of inebriation due to alcohol or steamy thoughts.

This might be a bit OOC as this is also kind of smutty, so hope you enjoy this take on Mara's (aka AntiqueDreams) beloved fan fiction!

If Mara's reading this – I hope you like it? And I hope you do update that wonderful fic of yours; I've been re-reading it every year, to be honest.

This is in Tex's POV.

/

I have already wasted my time too much, and I have to pull out all the stops before anyone else can put their hands on my prey.

As I slipped into my other clothing, I admired at how different I looked. I looked like a Southern belle, in their sweeping skirts and corseted waists. I adjusted the corset to my liking, that it also showed off my assets in a nice way. When I say that I could pull out all the stops and look the most beautiful and charming woman in the room, I mean it.

I have not bared this much skin since the last time I wore this frock. I remembered it like it was yesterday – staring at the huge, ornate oak mirror in the bedroom, twirling in this beautiful, handmade bridesmaid dress. There was a pile of men lying on the bed with their eyes closed and mouths open, and I frowned at the fact that they could not tell me how civilized I looked. They were dead, after all.

As I dusted a little bit of talcum on my shoulders, I was thinking about what I should do with my hair. Should I wear it up or down? What would make my prey not resist me? He hasn't seen me without my hat for the past few days anyway and decided to let my golden tresses let loose.

I surveyed myself again in the mirror and smiled. The tanned, freckled, green-eyed nymph on the mirror is me, for the meantime. Soon, I would be that 'hostile girl dressed in men's clothing' once I have accomplished my mission.

I stepped out of the barkeep's bathroom and thanked her for letting me change and freshen up. When she saw me, she almost dropped the tray she was holding.

"Holy mother of –––!"

"Are you sure you are the _guerita _we have been accustomed to? If you're not, may I–––"

"Mr. Estevez! How dare you hit on Miss Deputy!"

The barkeep was interrupted with the gold miner, who kept on staring at me from head to toe. I smirked at him and suddenly he looked away, ashamed. The barkeep placed the tray on a nearby table before approaching me. It seems to me she could not believe that I have transformed into something else. After all, deception comes in various forms.

"You look like a completely new person, Miss Deputy. I doubt any man would tear their eyes away from you," she stared at the gold miner, who I can see is still checking me out, "and I don't think the Sheriff would like that, yes?"

"Why should he even care what I look like when there's an occasion? I mean, you're having a little ball here later, and I want to dress up. I am _still _a woman, after all. Can't I wear one of my finest dresses?" I retorted, but to be honest, this was the only dress I have in my sack.

"I agree with you there, and while the party will start a little later, why don't I prettify you even more? You could use a bit of rouge here," she mentioned to my cheeks, "and most especially there," and she pointed directly at my lips. I gave her one of my warmest smiles and bowed a little to express my gratitude. "Thank you, Liberty, I appreciate all of that. Well, shall we?"

She responded by dragging me to one of the rooms upstairs, her grip never faltering. I felt like she was onto something as well, but that could wait since I wanted my prey to be all over me later.

/

The party was already in full swing the moment my prey arrived. My sweet little rabbit, a privileged white man who threw away all his riches for this stinking, little town. He was dressed in a starched white shirt and black pants, and it looked a bit too formal for a small pub such as this. I gave my dress another quick look but found it fitting for the occasion. This dress was a good steal from one of those dead men's wives, and I hope I could scour more once I'm done with this town.

When he noticed me among the crowd, I could feel my insides getting warm. Am I nervous? I should not be since beneath the layers of chiffon I'm wearing, my gun is strapped to its holster around my thigh. I wanted to slip fingers on the trigger right now, as this relieves me from my anxiety. I winked at him as he was getting nearer, and this made him uncomfortable. I could see the blush forming on his cheeks despite the dim lighting. He even attempted to cover his face with the hat that he now held in front of him.

Being the impatient bitch that I am, I closed the gap between us and pecked him on the cheek. When I saw how flustered he was after that flirtatious gesture, I brought my face close to his, then whispered, "Welcome to the party, Mister Sheriff. I hope you have a good time."

It took him a while to respond, but when he did, he held my wrists firmly. "Yeah, I will be having a great time, and we need to talk somewhere private…right now." He dragged me out of the crowd, which was now becoming louder and rowdier as they got more inebriated. I sniggered at these fools who reveled in their temporary happiness. Don't they know that something sinister will befall upon them soon?

The Sheriff led me to one of the private booths near the back of the saloon. "What is wrong with you, dunderhead?" I hissed, as I took my seat across him. "What are you trying to do to me? Why are you…" he gestured to my attire, "dressed as if you're invited to the wedding of a magnate and a socialite? Who are you to wear something like that?" The blush never left his cheeks, and if I prod him in the direction I want him to be, he will be all over me.

"So you think this finery does not suit me? Do you think that I'm not worthy to look like I'm the bride of a tycoon? You think I should just be stuck wearing dirty shirts and mud-caked boots?" I gritted my teeth in response.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" As he looked me from top to toe again, I could sense he was losing his vocabulary. Showing off the clavicle and a bit of cleavage always make men lose their tongues, more if you stare them directly in the eye.

"Shall we have a dalliance instead of me annihilating you, my dear Sheriff?" I purred, moving closer to him. I saw that he made no move, as he became a statue of himself as my hands caressed his thighs.

"Figures you would have to do this to me, and I never thought that the cat would get my tongue," he murmured, looking at my hands which were now perched on his lap.

"What do you mean by that?" I tilted his head to look at me, but he turned my hand down and looked as far away from me as he could.

"I thought that you would use your 'feminine charms' on me one of these days and make me a drooling monkey. Despite your stubbornness and indifferent ways, you are very easy, er, pleasant to the eyes, you know." His voice strained a bit as if he did not want to say those words to me at all. Being a professional liar, I could tell he was just suppressing it. I knew he was losing it. He wanted to have a piece of me, and I could give him that. I know how to share too, from time to time.

"You are very kind, my dear. So, what do you say? Let's forget about what I've been offered and have a good time with ourselves, no?" My hands were now running up and down his shirt, playing with the buttons. I knew I wanted to get under that, and I want him to get under me as well. Aside from competition, I also thrive in domination.

"No foul play?" He has turned his body against mine, and he has finally the courage to look at me. When I looked at his face, I could not tell if he really wanted this or if he was just playing along, knowing that a man of his caliber never runs out of tricks to one-up his opponent.

"No, it's just me and you, without our guns. I say we should place them somewhere else, where nobody can get them easily and only the two of us know?" By this time, I have already planted myself on his lap, and his arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Fine by me then, but first…" One of his hands caressed my head and led it down to his lips. He was forceful yet forgiving as he kissed me.

/

Yeah…I just had to cut it there. Aren't I such a tease?

Next up: Some Cindy-centric fics that tie into the plot I have in the works.

I have always wanted Cindy to be more extraordinary - I think her skills are worthy enough to be a BTSO agent, just like Jimmy. And of course, her surname alone is a fun concept to play with.


End file.
